The Elsword chronicles: The Crimson Knight
by Hakuba
Summary: The Red Knights captain, Elesis Sieghart embarks on a mission, leaving behind her little brother, Elsword. Through this Elsword vows to be a stronger man. A couple of years later the Elstone of Ruben village is stolen by bandits. Elsword embarks on the journey of a life time...
1. Prologue

**Elsword**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or the prologue**

This prologue was the idea of a Elsword fan manga. I wanted to show readers this prologue because I enjoyed it. Though i promise that the rest of the story will be my own...And now the story of Elsword

Prologue

Long ago, there was a continent of void and darkness.

The soil was barren, stormy seas and wild disasters were everywhere, and the land itself was a barren wasteland. The continent has been called many names, "The Abandoned Country" or "God's Disaster". Gruesome legends grew around this desolate place and the people avoided the land at all costs.

One day, however, began a miraculous transformation. The land was cultivated, plants everywhere began to sprout, the seas calmed, the storm was a gentle breeze, and life returned to the continent.

There was a huge gem in the midst of the miracle that shone so bright that it defeated the darkness. The people were surprised at the strength of this stone and wondered what it even was. Fascinated, they gave the blue diamond a name: They called the gem the **El Stone**.

Several generations passed and the dark past of the continent became a legend which was long forgotten. Plants flourished, the ground gave rich harvests, and gave people a carefree life. They no longer called this continent "The Land Abandoned by God" but instead, it was called** Elrios...**

* * *

"Elsword are you hurt?" Elesis asked.

Elsword shook his head. "I'm okay."

Elsword held the sword in his hand tightly. Elesis looked around at the monsters on the ground.

"What are these monsters?" Elesis asked herself. "Why are they targeting us?"

Suddenly Elsword was pushed back by a gust of wind hitting his head on the forest ground.

"Elsword!" Elesis cried out. But before she could get to him, there was a giant being in between Elesis and Elsword. "My name is Scar. I am the captain of the demon realm. Nice to meet you Elesis." Scar said. "And…prepare to die."

Elesis smirked. "Demon realms? Demons? Those exist? Are you demons a type of monster?" asked my sister. "Even monsters know my name? Should I say I am honoured? Well, whatever."

She glared at the demon. "What's more important is that you attacks us and hurt my brother." She said angrily. "You're going to pay for this monster."

The demon captain laughed. "Monster… To think that a human would call me, Scar a mere monster." He said. "Interesting…I'll make you submit to me and have you become the slave of the demon realm."

Elesis pushed back her long red hair. "Try me, you big show off."

Suddenly she dashed forward and struck the demon multiply times in a split second.

The demon chuckled. "Is that all?" it stated. "Though I have to admit your blows are surprisingly heavy."

The demon jumped back away from Elesis reach. He put his hand in front of him and suddenly a magical shield appeared in front of him. "A mere knight cannot break this magic shield."

Elesis smiled. "Really? Want to test how sturdy that shield you're so proud of is?" she said. "Humans tend to want to do what you tell them not to. So here …I…go."

She dashed forward again but with a stronger attack.

"UNLIMITED BLADE!"

The sword pushed against the magic shield slowly forcing the demon to step backwards.

"Impossible…the attack has too much force." It said. "My magic shield might not last."

The blade finally broke the shield and struck the demon. Elesis smirked. "How's that for an attack?"

But then I saw the glowing light in his hand. Elsword tried to warn Elesis, but she couldn't see it.

"That was pretty good knight…but this is the end." Scar said.

Elsword quickly got onto his feet and with his last bit off strength and threw the sword at the demon. The sword sunk into its shoulder making the demon howl in pain.

"You little brat!" it shouted at Elsword. Quickly taking the chance to strike again on the demon, Elesis charged at the demon. The blade glowed and sliced the torso of the unsuspecting demon. The demon started too coughed up blood. "How…how dare …you do this to me."

The demon started to teleport. "Just you wait…The day I return will be your funeral."

Elesis smiled. "Big words coming from a guy who runs away after getting hit once."

Then the light around the demon disappeared along with the demon.

* * *

That night Elsword woke up panting heavily. "Sis?" he called out. Slowly Elsword got out of bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Sis?" he called again. The house was quiet, and the faint moonlight stream through the windows lighting up the kitchen. On the table was a folded piece of paper. Slowly Elsword picked it up and read it.

"_To my beloved brother Elsword._

_It will be too sad to leave when you're awake, so I left this letter to read. Scar, the self-proclaimed 'Captain' of the demon realm, judging by his words when he escaped, it looked like he's planning something terrible. Waiting for them isn't my style._

_How did they know my name? What are they planning? I need to find out how they knew who I was. It would be too dangerous for you to go with me so I don't want you to follow me because I could die myself. So I'll find them myself and defeat them with my own power. _

_Maybe during this whole ordeal we might meet each other again. I'm looking forward to that day where we can meet again._

_And hopefully you will be become a strong man till then._

_You sister and Red Knights Captain_

_Elesis"_

By the time Elsword finished reading it, the paper was soaked with his tears. That night he cried himself to sleep knowing that his sister might never come back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Elsword**

Chapter one

"Alright. We got the loot. Let's go boys!" cheered the leader of the gang. His rough blonde hair covered most of his face. The carriage which they had just looted from was now flipped and badly damaged. Altogether there were about a dozen men. Each had a weapon with him, which would be either a bow or a sword and shield. The town they were in was quiet and peaceful, until they came to rob. The leader of the gang smiled as he saw the villagers helpless against the power of his gang. His gang laughed and cheered as they got onto their horses. They started to ride off towards the entrance of the town.

The village chief, Hagus watched as the bandits rode away. Anne, a well known blacksmith watched as the horses got nearer to the entrance.

"Hagus. Shouldn't we do something?" Anne asked.

Hagus shook his head. "From the looks of it, we won't have to."

He pointed to the figure wearing an old brown cloak.

"He's here."

The boy in the brown cloak walked through the entrance of Ruben village and watched the bandits close in on him.

"Hey brat, out of the way!" shouted one of the bandits. The bandit reached to his side and withdrew a sword. He raised it high and swung it at the cloaked figure.

Suddenly, the figure ducked under the swing and elbowed the horse. Surprised the horse tripped and fell sideways, throwing the man off. The rest of the bandits slowed their horses to a stop. Slowly the bandits got off the horses and surrounded the boy.

"Brat. You wanna know what happens if you face the eagle eye gang?"

The man charged and swung his blade towards the cloaked figures head. Easily, the boy dodged to the left, the blade harmlessly hitting the air. The boy grabbed a sword behind his back and withdrew it. Its red blade shone from the sunlight reflected of it. The boy threw of his cloak revealing his crimson hair and matching eyes. Some of the bandits exclaimed.

"Boss…the crimson hair, the red blade…it's him."

The leader snorted. "This little boy? He's just trying to act tough. Kill him."

Coming back to their senses the bandits charged at the lone boy. Smiling Elsword positioned his sword behind him. Suddenly, he dashed forward and swung his blade, batting away five bandits at once. Surprised, the rest of the bandits flinched. Needing this, Elsword circled around them with such speed it made it seem like he teleported. Elsword swung his great sword with great accuracy as he easily beat the rest of the bandits down, until there was only one left. Panicking, the leader got on his horse and started riding away. The horse went past Elsword, with the leader of the bandits putting a finger up.

"I'll remember this brat!"

Sighing, Elsword charged at the horse, and leapt into the air, striking the leader down. Elsword landed in a crouch and sheathed his red great sword behind his back. He dusted his red uniform off and walked through the unconscious bandits towards Hagus.

"What a waste of time." He muttered.

From afar, Anne watched in amazement at what Elsword had performed.

"How?" Anne began asked.

Hagus laughed. "Just like his sister."

Anne stared at Hagus with an eyebrow raised. "You don't mean…"

Hagus nodded. "The one and only."

"No wonder he is so strong."

Hagus nodded once more. "He came here to deal with the problem."

"The shard that was stolen from you?"

Hagus smiled. "You always seemed to read my mind before I finish speaking."

From the distance, Elsword could be seen walking to the two of them.

"Elsword." Hagus said calmly. Hagus slowly walked towards the small boy.

Hagus patted the boy on the head.

"So how's your training going?"

Elsword. "Lowe keeps trying to make me do 'tiring' exercises. But it's always easy for me."

Hagus laughed. Elsword smiled a faint smile. But it quickly disappeared.

"Any…word of my sister?"

Hagus stopped laughing and stared at the young boy. "I'm sorry…there isn't any…that's not the reason I called you out here for."

Elsword looked down at the ground. "Damn it…. So what do you want me to do?"

Elsword looked up at the village chief. "Elsword…do you know what the Elstone is?"

Elsword nodded.

"Well…parts of the Ruben Elstone, known as Elshards have been stolen…we believe that someone is trying to steal the Elstone. We need you to stop them"

Elsword shrugged. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well…"

Elsword turned away from Hagus. "Not interested…get Lowe or someone else to do it."

"Elsword."

"Look. I might be an El explorer. But I have priorities. I need to find my sister."

Hagus sighed. "What if this job is related to Elesis, Elsword?"

"What?" Elsword stopped walking and turned around.

"What if this job is related to Elesis?" Hagus said again.

Elsword raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Hagus smiled triumphantly. "The El stone. It is a precious stone that practically gives life to its surroundings. Elesis went after the demons…and what do you think those demons were after?"

A look of realisation appeared of Elsword's childish face.

"The El stone?"

Hagus shrugged. "I don't know….why don't you make this a priority? Maybe you can find your sister."

Elsword smiled. "What do I do?"

Hagus smiled. "Just protect the Elstone from whoever wants to steal it."

And with that, Elsword took off through Ruben and towards the El stone.

As Elsword disappeared from view, Anne shook her head.

"Do you think he will find out that you tricked him?"

Hagus shrugged. "I had to motivate him somehow."

Anne sighed. "Also, I forgot to mention. We have visitors. A purple haired girl that came this morning, she is still in the inn. Then there was a blonde woman. Currently, her whereabouts are unknown."

Hagus looked at the forest from where he was.

"I wonder what they're here for?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Elsword raced towards the El tree. If he could find it, he might be able to find his sister again. Suddenly he saw a couple of figures running towards him. Elsword looked closer, seeing that they were bandits…but what were they running away from?

"Stop!" Elsword shouted. He withdrew his sword and held it in a battle position.

The bandits ignored him and barged past him.

"You're a dead man kid! Run for your life!" shouted one of the bandits.

Elsword turned and watched them run away. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to where they came running from. A shadow loomed over him, as he turned and looked up to face the creature.

Elsword laughed half heartily.

"Haha…..Hi." Elsword muttered.

The phoru roared before slamming its paw against the tree beside it. The tree toppled towards Elsword at alarming speed. At the last moment Elsword leapt forward and struck the massive belly of the phoru with his sword. The blade harmlessly bounced of the phoru.

"Really?" Elsword muttered angrily.

The phoru roared again and swung it's fist at Elsword. Elsword ducked under the massive fist and ran up to the phorus belly again, this time with a stronger attack.

"Mega slash!" he shouted, while executing a powerful strike. The phoru reeled back in surprised, but other than that, he was still barely harmed. Elsword cursed, he had to run. He turned to run, but another tree fell down in his path. Elsword cursed and turned right into the phorus blow. Elsword shouted in pain as he flew over the logs and landed in a heap on the ground. Slowly, he struggle to stand as he saw the phoru push the logs away as if they weren't there. It charged towards the fallen red haired boy. Elsword knew there was nothing he could do. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the phoru, surprising it. It jumped back at the sight of the lightning. Elsword turned to look at the person who had saved him. In front of him was a girl, barely his age. She wore simple purple clothing and her hair was tied into childish pigtails. The phoru roared and for once it spoke.

"Who are you?" it spoke in a low voice growled.

"Aisha Glenstid. A magician who happens to be wandering close by."

Rena Eryuell was an Elven archer…ever since she was young which was a long time ago. She sighed as she quietly ran through the forest. She skidded to a halt as she heard someone nearby.

"Alright boys…the El stone is ours for the taking tonight." Rena turned to the sound of the voice.

There was laughter as Rena peered through the bushes. A giant bandit walked through the forest. He had a scar on one of his eyes, and wielded a giant sword on his back. Panicking she turned around and started running towards Ruben. She had to warn someone.

Aisha sent another lightning bolt striking the phoru on the head. Roaring the phoru ignored the lighting and charged throwing a punch at Aisha. It was too fast for Aisha to dodged. Aisha closed her eyes, waiting for the blow hit, but it never came. Elsword had leapt in front of Aisha blocking the blow with his sword. He grunted as he pushed forward, forcing the phoru back.

"Hey grape head." Elsword said. "Do me a favour and stay out of this will you."

Aisha glared at the red haired boy.

"Don't speak to your elders like that you little brat."

"Elders? What are you, 12? 8?"

"I'm 15."

Elsword eyes widened. "What? How can you be so old when you act immature and childish?"

As the two bickered on, the phoru scratched its head trying to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly, a blonde elf ran into the clearing they were in. Rena panted heavily as she continued to run. She stopped as she saw the two kids bickering and the giant phoru.

"Umm." Rena started to say.

"Immature? Look at you!" Aisha shouted.

"Shut up grapehead!"

Aisha smacked the boy on the head with her staff.

"Ummm." Rena tried to get their attention again.

"Oww. You wanna fight? I'll kill you grape head."

The staff came down again. "I have a name thank you very much. Use it because when we fight you would want to know the name that kicked your little butt."

Rena felt the anger rising in side of her. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

There was silence as the two of them and the phoru looked at the elf.

"HERE YOU GO BICKERING ABOUT WHOS OLDER AND MATURE! YOU'RE BOTH IMMATURE! AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT SEEMS TO NOTICE A GIANT PHORU TRYING TO KILL YOU TWO?!"

Rena took a giant breath and sighed. The two kids and the phoru stared in silence.

"Thank you…now if you please…finish your fights later….the El stone is about to be stolen toninght."


End file.
